The Bet of a Matchmaker
by addicted2reading9
Summary: For Lovely SOS's contest! Natalie makes a bet with her brother that requires her to take some drastic measures, which includes having to play matchmaker with herself. T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey everyone! Sorry that I still haven't updated Times of the Past. Reading chapters take longer to write in character than one would think... Anyways, this is for Lovely SOS's contest within a contest... thing... XD **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I own the 39 Clues? Hmm... If I did, would I be writing a disclaimer. Probably not. Use your logic and deduction here.**

* * *

"Skittles!" yelled a deranged Dan as he ran past room after room in the Cahill mansion.

"Oh, great," muttered Amy. She rolled her eyes at her brothers antics before pushing a button on the desk she was sitting at.

"Skit - AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Amy grinned. She had installed hidden traps throughout the mansion just for this purpose. Now Dan would no longer be wreaking havoc quite as much.

The door to her room opened, and Amy looked up to see Sinead walk in.

"Sound-proof room?" asked Sinead, sitting on a pale green chair.

Amy nodded. She turned her chair to face Sinead. "What did you need?"

"Well, Natalie may have made a bet involving us," she admitted. She twirled a strand of auburn hair around in her fingers.

Amy groaned. "That sounds even worse than Dan locking Ian and Saladin up. What is it this time?"

Sinead took a deep breath before murmuring, "She bet that us girls would be able to withstand her playing matchmaker with us."

Dramatically, Amy fell onto the floor, attempting to relieve her friend of her anxiety. It worked, getting a laugh out of Sinead. They both got up and began walking downstairs.

"Which girls?" asked Amy.

Sinead answered, "You, me, Reagan, Madison, and Natalie herself." She rolled her eyes, then continued. "Ian's part of the bet was that she couldn't play matchmaker with herself."

Amy sighed. "I really wish she hadn't dragged us into this," she muttered.

"Me too," admitted Sinead. "We only have to last a week, though, and it doesn't have to actually work."

"Well, that's something, at least," Amy said.

They reached the living room, where Natalie and the Holt twins sat. Natalie was grinning, but Madison and Reagan were lounging around looking bored and slightly disgusted.

Natalie stood as they entered the room. She pulled out a decorative wooden box.

"What's that?" asked Amy.

Natalie motioned for them to sit, then began talking. "We need to work on figuring out which couples would work best, and I've compiled a list of my preferred choices. Since my brother already has a ridiculous crush on you, Amy, I might as well use that to my advantage. He's been moping around far too much for my taste, anyway."

Amy reddened. "He does not," she protested, but Natalie ignored her.

"Sinead, I believe that you would work well with the Holt brother. Reagan can be with Ted, and Madison, you'll go with Ned." She spoke of them as though they were only pieces of clothing that she was putting together for the best effect.

At her words, Amy was not the only blushing girl in the room. The only one who wasn't red in the face was Natalie, who looked at them expectantly. Shouts of outrage echoed throughout the room.

"That dolt? Are you insane?"

"But he's an Ekat!"

"It's such a big age difference!"

At the last one, all heads turned to Reagan, who blushed an even deeper red. "What?" she protested.

Natalie motioned to her, looking at Sinead pointedly. "See? Not all Tomas are idiots."

"I find that offensive," muttered Reagan. As she had been doing throughout the entire meeting, Natalie ignored her.

The young Kabra silenced the girls before reaching for the mysterious wooden box. She opened it, revealing several pieces of jewelry.

"Wow," breathed Amy. She admired the pieces as Natalie laid them out on the table next to her.

At the questioning looks she was receiving, Natalie said, "They're for you. They're made of rose quartz."

"Wait, why are you giving them to us?" asked Madison with a lost look on her face that made Amy bite back a laugh.

"The properties of rose quartz - well, I assume Sinead knows what they were used for."

Sinead nodded, then said, "Rose quartz was traditionally considered a stone of love. Women would wear jewelry with rose quartz to attract love and romance."

Natalie smiled. "Yes. That's why I'm giving them to you. Well, that and the fact that I've installed cameras, microphones, and speakers in them. I'll help you if you need anything."

This whole time, Amy had been in quiet thought. Now, though, she grinned and spoke up. "So if you're pairing us up with Ian, Hamilton, Ned, and Ted, the only one left for you to pair yourself with is Dan."

It was Natalie's turn to blush. "I was hoping you wouldn't notice that," she murmured. "Now, let's get started, shall we?"

* * *

**Well, that's it. I'll probably continue this, but for the purpose of the contest, this is all there is. In case you're wondering, yes, Natalie won the bet. I hope this was good enough! Please review!**


End file.
